Hubungan
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Jika ingin diingat kembali, Furihata sendiri tidak mengerti darimana hubungan ini berawal/ cerita pendek/


Anne Garbo

Hubungan

Disclaimer : KnB milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Jika ingin diingat kembali, Furihata sendiri tidak mengerti darimana hubungan ini berawal.

Ya, mereka memang saling tahu dari dulu. Dia mengenal Furihata Kouki sebagai pemain cadangan tim basket Seirin, yang tiap tahun ditemui untuk besanding dengannya di lapangan kejuaraan. Melawan dari dua kubu berbeda.

Furihata juga tahu dia sebagai Akashi Seijuuro, kapten selama tiga tahun penuh di sekolah Rakuzan. Orang yang dia temui tiap tahun untuk ditaklukkan.

Namun hanya itu. Setelah kelulusan, Akashi menghilang ke luar negeri dan Fuihata menjalani masa-masa kuliahnya yang tak lebih dari kegiatan normal. Sangat normal seperti hidupnya yang biasa.

Lalu apa yang terjadi sehingga membuatnya berada di tempat ini? Tidur di sebelah Akahsi yang juga sedang terlelap. Keduanya tak memakai sehelai kain. Tubuh lengket dan lelah setelah bercinta.

Bukan. Segala hal yang terjadi belakangan mereka lakukan bukanlah bercinta. Tak tepat juga jika dibilang sebagai sekedar pemuas nafsu.

Lalu apa?

Furihata masih mencoba mengingat. Segala rentetan ingatan yang berpusat pada macam-macam pertemuan mereka. Menyambungkannya dan menerka apa yang menyebabkan mereka bisa sampai ke tahap ini.

Seperti biasa Akashi akan mengirimkan pesan kepadanya. Sebuah pertemuan di sore hari entah antara di restoran keluarga yang tak jauh dari apartemen Furihata atau café kopi yang tak jauh dari kantor Akashi. Jika tempat pertemuan mereka diantara kedua tempat itu, Furihata bisa menerka kemana mereka akan berakhir.

Namun sejak kapan hal ini terjadi? Kenapa segala pesan dan pertemuan itu kini terasa begitu natural dan biasa?

Jika Furihata ingat-ingat, dia memiliki rasa takut luar biasa terhadap aura Akashi. Itu saat dia di tahun pertama SMA. Setelah – yang kata Kuroko – Akashi kembali normal, Furihata mengurangi rasa takutnya. Terlebih saat acara ulang tahun Kuroko dimana mereka duduk berdua dan berbincang.

Hubungan mereka menghangat.

Tapi tidak disebut akrab,.

Mereka tetap seperti itu. Hanya sekedar kenalan. Teman dari temanku. Rival di pertandingan basket. Rekan sesama pemain basket. Tak ada yang lebih.

Lagi-lagi Furihata berpikir, apa yang membuat mereka seperti ini?

Pertemuan mereka setelah sekian tahun tak bertemu adalah di sebuah stasiun kereta api. Furihata tidak tahu bahwa Akashi telah kembali dari luar negeri. Dia yang saat itu di semester akhir kuliah terkejut melihat Akashi naik kereta mengenakan jas kantoran.

Dia sudah lulus? Sudah kerja?

Tak biasanya Furihata yang menyapa lebih dulu. Itu pun karena dia sadar Akashi telah melihatnya. Tidak terasa sopan jika Furihata pura-pura tidak kenal dan langsung berbalik badan.

Selama perjalanan mereka di kereta, hanya ada perbincangan singkat mengenai pertanyaan basa-basi biasa. Apa kabar? Kau sudah lulus? Bagaimana kuliahmu? Kerja dimana? Bagaimana Eropa?

Tak lebih dari itu karena tujuan Furihata dekat. Dia turun lebih dulu. Meninggalkan Akashi yang maish ada di dalam. Tak berani menengok ke belakang dan langsung berjalan pergi.

Lalu serangkaian kejadian terjadi. Mereka sesekali bertemu. Bersapa. Segalanya hanya percakapan remeh. Singkat. Tak ada arti. Tidak juga rutin. Tidak juga jarang.

Furihata pun menyimpulkan Tokyo itu kota yang ternyata begitu sempit. Ada saja titik dimana mereka bertemu.

Sampai Furihata lulus kuliah. Sampai dia mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Lalu apa yang membuat hubungan mereka sampaii sejauh ini?

Furihata terbangun lagi dari tidurnya. Cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik tirai jendela menyilaukan mata hingga dia terpaksa untuk terpejam lagi. Dia meraba tempat tidur. Akashi sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

Memang seperti itu. Akashi selalu pergi lebih awal. Begitu hubungan mereka yang sekarang.

Furihata mengerang. Tubuh berguling dan memeluk bantal. 'Lima menit lagi,' gumamnya.

Tapi matanya menatap sosok yang melihatnya heran dnegan sebelah alis terangkat. Tangan orang itu bergerak lihai di sekitar lehernya untuk memakai dasi.

"Jangan tidur lagi," tegurnya.

Furihata mengangkat kepalanya. "Tumben belum pergi?" tanyanya langsung. Entah sejak kapan formalitas terssebut hilang.

"Kau mengusirku?" balasnya. Nadanya sama sekali tak terdengar marah.

"Hanya tumben" Furihata menggeleng. Disandarkan kembali kepalanya pada kenyamanan bantal. Mata kembali sayu seperti ingin kembali terlelap.

Akashi selalu tambak tegak tinggi. Tangguh. Elegan. Dia tampan. Pasti banyak wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Juga para laki-laki yang iri padanya.

Lalu jika lihat pada hubungan mereka yang Furihata sendiri tak bisa menaruh sebuah kata untuk dijadikan sebutan, mungkinkah terdengar mustahil? Bertemu Akashi tiap sekian malam sekali.

Makan malam. Lalu bercinta-bukan bercinta. Terkadang sekedar bertukar pesan. Saling menelpon meski tidak ada kebutuhan. Kado kecil jika salah satu melakukan kesalahan.

Hubungan ini tak bernama.

Juga bukan cinta.

Akashi berbalik. Seolah mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Furihata pikirkan. Apakah dia tak sengaja mengucapkannya dengan jelas?

Namun mata itu tetap tak bisa Furihata artikan emosinya. Dengarkah dia? Tidak dengarkah dia?

Akashi berjalan maju. Menundukkan badannya. Tangan menyapu poni Furihata ke belakang. Lalu mendaratkan kecupan manis di keningnya.

Furihata diam. Wajah tanpa bisa dikendalikan sudah berwarna merah.

"Aku pergi dulu," ucapnya. Kemudian mengambil jas miliknya dan berjalan ke luar dari apartemen Furihata.


End file.
